


a snake doesn't have arms

by Rizza Harley (verifiedSanctuary)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Percy has feelings, and gives Nico an aneurysm, but its fine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/Rizza%20Harley
Summary: Percy catches feelings, and Nico is a Good Boyfriend™.





	a snake doesn't have arms

When Nico comes back home, it's to a deserted place.

It immediately has him concerned, because normally, Percy would literally be right around the corner, greeting him with a bright and happy "_Nico!_" and attempt to reenact a koala before Nico could even put a stop to it.

Sometimes he'd be in the middle of baking yet another set of blue food. If Nico didn't put a cap limit on their budget, he was quite certain that all he'd have for breakfast, lunch, and dinner the next week would purely be blue colored food.

Anything of the sort that Nico was usually used to seeing in the apartment -- well. _It wasn't there._

"Percy? Are you here?" Nico called out. He toed off his shoes and left them by the door and shrugged off his jacket, carelessly tossing it on the couch.

Despite the casual display, his hand was thumbing the sheath of his sword, ready to draw it at the first sign of danger.

"Perce? C'mon, this isn't funny," Nico said irritably, looking around. The lights above him flickered once, twice. He made a note to get any of the Hephaestus-Vulcan kids to replace it soon.

Nico stopped short once he reached their bedroom. He almost didn't hear the soft sob from a very familiar voice.

_Almost._

Immediately, he burst into the room, a whirlwind of worried and aggravated at whoever made his boyfriend cry.

He found the son of Poseidon curled up on the floor beside the bed, blanket bunching around him. Tear tracks trailed down the demigod's face, eyes red and puffy.

It contrasted quite heavily with the small smile on Percy's face.

"_Oh,_" his boyfriend said, oblivious to Nico's distress at his state. "Hey, babe. You're back!"

The watery tone in Percy's voice made Nico rush over to his side. Percy blinked, confused at Nico's frazzled state, and tilted his head.

Nico's heart twinged a little, seeing a stray droplet make it's way down his boyfriend's cheek. His hand cupped Percy's face, thumb rubbing away at the tear.

"What happened?" he asked softly, wanting to kiss away all the tears that leaked out of Percy's eyes.

His boyfriend leaned into Nico's touch, almost purring. "Hmm...What do you mean?"

Nico sighed. "Why are you crying, _tesoro?_ Did anything happen to you?"

Percy blinked at his boyfriend, who was watching him with worry-filled eyes. One of his hands immediately shot up subconsciously to rub at his eyes. "O-oh. _Right_. Um..."

Nico grew confused as a red flush spread all over Percy's tan cheeks. "Percy?"

Percy's blush reddened. "I just...I was thinking about you."

The Italian's eyes widened, panicked. Percy shot a hand out to calm and comfort his boyfriend. "No--_n-n-no no no **no!**_ It's fine, we're fine, that's not what I...I wasn't crying about _that._" Percy looked down at his lap, the flush on his cheeks reaching to his ears.

Nico was very confused. "Then what was?"

Percy bit his lip. Nico frowned.

"Percy...please, _amore._ Tell me?" Nico would kill everyone and everything if word got out that he was this soft and sappy, but for Percy he'd pull this side of him out any time. He loved Percy too much not to.

His boyfriend gave him a dopey little smile. "I was just thinking how lucky I was to have someone like you, you know?" He cupped Nico's hand on his jaw with one of his own, pressing it further into his face. He kissed Nico's palm.

"I know I was kind of an idiot back at camp--"

"You still kind of are."

"Shut up!" Percy pouted at Nico, who chuckled and leaned forward to peck at his boyfriend's lips, which was definitely reciprocated. "I just -- _I love you,_ Nico. I'm so lucky, and so happy that you gave me a chance, after all that we've been through. After all I put you through."

Percy's eyes began to water, tearing up at the edges. "And to have you as my boyfriend, of, what, 5 years?"

"5 years, 6 months and a week."

Percy's laugh was music to Nico's ears. "Yeah, you dork. To be mine for that long?" Percy's hand reached out to play with Nico's hair. "I'm seriously, _seriously_ lucky."

Nico stared at Percy incredulously. "And you were crying, thinking about that?"

"..."

_Oddio,_ this stupid idiot was going to be the death of Nico. Which was ironic, considering he was kind of Death's son personified. Just saying.

Nico groaned a little and brought his forehead to Percy's their faces close enough to kiss. "You had me worried for nothing, _moron._ And I love you too."

Percy snorted through his still falling tears. "You say the sweetest things. At least I'm still your moron."

"Always, Percy. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I read a lot of Percico fics because I wanted to feel feelings and this is where it got me. Enjoy.


End file.
